


Backward and Forward

by alexcat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backward and Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For August 2016 drabbles.

“Do you think it’s still there?” Kaylee asked Mal.

“What would that be, Kaylee?” Mal turned to look at her. 

“Earth That Was.”

He thought a moment. “Probably is. Take away the folks and the animals and all you got is a rock. Pretty hard to destroy a rock that big.” 

“Do you ever wish you could go there?” She asked. 

“What’s got you so ponderous tonight?”

“Don’t know. Just thinkin’ about where we come from.” 

“As opposed to where we’re going?” 

Kaylee laughed. “I don’t have an answer for either of those. Do you?” 

He shook his head. “Nope.”


End file.
